vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Horologue
|-|300-500 Year Class= |-|1000+ Year Class= Summary Horologues are demons that feed on humanity's time. They are normally attracted to humans who feel deep regret and wish to turn back time. While the Horologue might initially appear to grant this wish, the only thing is doing it devouring the human's time, which will eventually revert the human to non-existence. A long time ago the god Chronos fought a war with the Horologues to stabilize the flow of time. However, some of them survived and still attack humans to this day. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A Name: Horologue Origin: Chronos Ruler Gender: None Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Devouring Bite, aura that absorbs the time of other living beings and rejuvenates them until they stop existing, Immortality (Type 1). Stronger Horologues can develop individual powers depending on their diet Attack Potency: Wall level (Superhuman monsters larger than humans that can easily destroy a table and pierce a stone road with their claws, can casually leap tens of meters) | Small Building level (Can fight Mina and threaten other strong Chronos Rulers like Kiri) Speed: At least Superhuman (Can flee from Kiri by repeatedly leaping across a town) | Subsonic+ (Can fight Mina and comparable fighters) Lifting Strength: Likely Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall level | Small Building Durability: Wall level | Small Building level (Can fight strong Chronos Rulers like Mina or Kiri) Stamina: Superhuman Range: A few meters with aura Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Lacks intelligence and only moves by instinct | Below Average, has animalistic intelligence and capacity for learning Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Horologue:' Horologues are demons that feed on the time of others, particularly, humans, normally going after people who are deeply regretting something and wish to turn back time. **'Aura:' Horologues are surrounded by an aura that messes up with time, sometimes doing things like making snow fall upwards. If a human gets too close to them they'll start to age backward as their time is devoured. If all their time is sucked they rejuvenate past their own birth and stop existing. This effect is increased if the human has already had some of their time devoured by the Horologue and it can be blocked by a Chronos Ruler's Time Covenant. **'Bite:' Horologues can directly devour the time of things they bit directly much faster than through their own aura. Time Covenants cannot protect a Chronos Ruler from this effect. This absorption is done through an organ residing on a Horologue's mouth called Trophii. **'Growth:' Horologues grow stronger over time as they feed on the time of others. In time they stop acting on instinct and develop a consciousness. At around 1000 years and above they adopt an animal shape and develop simple emotions and learning capabilities. Once they reach the 5000 year level its said the Horologue becomes capable of comprehending human languages. ***'Memory/Skill Absorption:' As part of the time they devour, Horologues also devour the experience and memories of the target, aka, what determines a skill. The more time it consumes from them, the more possible it becomes for the Horologue to replicate the skills and abilities gained from those memories. For example, a Horologue fed exclusively on poisonous and venomous creatures gained the ability to produce several different types of venom. Key: 300-500 Year Class | 3800-5000 Year Class Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Chronos Ruler Category:Demons Category:Time Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Aura Users Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9